Love & Lies
by Risaa
Summary: "Cette histoire ne finit pas bien. Tu le savais, et pourtant..." OS, Yûvi sous-entendu, inspiré de faits réels. Plus mini song-fic : My fall will be for you...
1. My fall will be for you

MY FALL WILL BE FOR YOU  
MY LOVE WILL BE IN YOU  
YOU WERE THE ONE TO CUT ME  
SO I'LL BLEED FOREVER

La seule blessure dont je ne pouvais guérir, c'était celle-là. La seule contre laquelle mon pouvoir surnaturel de deuxième génération ne pouvait absolument rien faire, c'était celle-là… et il a fallu que ce soit ce stupide apprenti Bookman qui me blesse de cette manière. Je ne pouvais m'en défendre, moi qui avait érigé des barrières que je pensais à toute épreuve autour de mon cœur, il me l'a ravi avec une facilité telle que je ne m'en suis à peine rendu compte… jusqu'à présent. Alors que je vais tuer, alors que je vais mourir…

Être artificiel et contre nature, je n'avais pas plus le droit que lui d'aimer. Une déchéance qui nous conduira tous deux à notre perte, si je ne meure pas avant.

Le temps ne s'arrêtera pas de couler dans le sablier pour peu que l'on s'aime…

_ {Nightwish - Ghost Love Score} _


	2. Love and Lies

Cette histoire ne finit pas bien.

Tu le savais, et pourtant tu t'es laissé emporter. Pas malgré toi.

Tu y as mis beaucoup de cœur, plus que tu n'aurais dû.

Tu es l'héritier des Bookmen. À cette époque, on t'appelait Lavi.

Ta passion, c'est les livres. Tu as depuis toujours cette soif d'apprendre, tant et tant plus, c'est pour cela que tu es devenu le disciple de celui que tu nommes affectueusement « papy ».

Une quarantième mission a commencé. Te fondre dans cet endroit, en faire ta maison. Tu y es vite parvenu. Et puis après tout, tes autres "collègues" étaient passés par là aussi.

Tu as rencontré Lenalee. Une jeune fille vraiment géniale et adorable — elle a mis des couleurs dans ta vie. En tant que sœur du Grand Intendant, elle connaissait tout le monde, mais c'était aussi parce qu'elle était tellement gentille qu'on l'aimait aisément, sans y prendre garde. Elle t'a transmis un peu de sa lumière, de sa joie de vivre.

C'est grâce à elle que tu as rencontré Allen. Ces deux-là étaient les seuls à qui tu disais absolument tout. Ils étaient indispensables à ta vie. Et pourtant, tu n'avais pas le droit de t'y attacher…

C'est elle aussi qui t'a présenté Yû. Un beau brun taciturne, renfermé, qui dans les moments où il était de plus ou moins bonne humeur, aimait t'ennuyer. Il faut dire que tu le provoquais, aussi. Il menaçait de te rendre chauve et envoyait délicatement voler ton bandeau de la pointe de son katana pour te faire peur — si tu ne savais pas qu'il avait une maîtrise parfaite de son arme, ça aurait été le cas. Et pour te venger, tu t'amusais à tresser ses cheveux. Tendresse cachée.

Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux tout de suite. Vous vous êtes taquinés ainsi longtemps avant que tu ne comprennes la profondeur de ton attachement.

Et puis il est retourné à la branche asiatique. Premier déchirement. Tu ne sais pas vraiment les causes de ce déménagement, cela était, simplement, et tu n'as jamais pensé à lui poser la question. Parce que vous n'avez pas perdu contact, heureusement, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté, même si ta conscience, qui avait la voix de Bookman, te soufflait de faire attention… Enfin tout était qu'il te téléphonait souvent, vous échangiez des nouvelles et discutiez allègrement. Une complicité est rapidement née entre vous, qu'il aurait été impossible d'imaginer lorsque Yû était encore au QG. Tu soupçonnais Lenalee d'y être pour quelque chose, mais ne songeais pas à te plaindre : tu étais juste heureux.

Ce bonheur aurait pu durer encore longtemps, figé, apaisant. C'était sans compter l'état de Yû. Il a cessé de te voir, progressivement les rares fois où tu réussissais à le contacter, il semblait plus déprimé que la fois précédente, et te confiait qu'il songeait régulièrement au suicide… Toi, tu savais qu'il avait eu une enfance très difficile, mais pour qu'il en arrive à ce point… Tu avais peur pour lui. Encore plus lorsque tu apprenais par Fô que malgré ses facultés de régénération, il était en piteux état. Tu avais peur, tu aurais voulu l'aider mais sans savoir comment.

Miné par l'inquiétude, tu t'es ouvert à Lenalee : elle qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que toi pouvait certainement te rassurer, mais elle ne fit que te choquer et te peiner en t'apprenant que Yû, ton cher Yû, se portait bien mieux qu'il ne te le disait, qu'il te mentait depuis le début. Elle aussi était tombée dans le panneau, mais ne voulait plus y croire à présent…

Elle, elle était trop souvent loin, en mission, pour pouvoir t'aider. C'est donc l'épaule d'Allen qui a soutenu tes pleurs, ton indignation, et tes questions, ces questions, ces questions si obsédantes qui se résumaient en : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi t'avait-il menti ? Fait si peur ? Pourquoi…

Ces questions ne trouvèrent jamais de réponse. Tu te rendais compte que tu avais cru à bien des choses impossibles, que tu avais ô combien souffert pour rien, et que cela ne semblait pas le gêner de continuer à te mentir en toute impunité. Tu voulais qu'il s'explique, mais ne trouvais pas la force nécessaire tellement il te désemparait encore les fois, encore plus espacées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà si c'était possible, où tu pouvais lui parler…

À présent, tu as quitté l'Angleterre et la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Une cinquantième mission a commencé. Tu es lycéen en Chine. Tu as fui l'Ordre, tu as attendu impatiemment que Bookman sonne l'heure de mettre les voiles, tellement cela te pesait. Tu revois Allen et Lenalee de loin en loin, ils te manquent beaucoup, mais tu n'y peux rien. Tu n'oses pas dire à ton maître tout le cœur que tu as laissé là-bas, ce cœur que tu n'étais pas sensé avoir. "Lavi" te colle encore à la peau, et si ton amour pour Kanda est doucement dilué par ta nouvelle vie, passionnante elle aussi, que tu mènes, tu ne peux t'empêcher de tressaillir en apercevant quelqu'un lui ressemblant, ou de te rappeler que tu as laissé derrière toi une page incomplète, un mystère non résolu et douloureux, des sentiments dont tu ne sauras peut-être jamais s'ils étaient partagés ou non.

Tu aimerais écrire _"To be continued"_. Tu te dis que tu aurais dû. Que si…, tu serais peut-être dans ses bras à l'heure qu'il est. Mais tu te dois de l'oublier. Plus pour éviter l'explosion de ton cœur que la colère de ton mentor.

Tu le savais, que ça se finirait mal. Mais en fait, c'est pire : inachevé.

Il ne te manque plus, il est simplement absent. Toi, tu l'es encore souvent, trop à ton goût. Ce n'est pas un happy end, tu le savais. Tu le savais, et pourtant…


	3. Playlist

Playlist :

_... ... ... ...Bring Me To Life_ - Evanescence.  
_LOVE... ...While Your Lips Are Still Red_ - Nigthwish.  
_... ... ... ...Ghost Love Score_ - Nightwish.  
and  
... ... ... ..._Everybody's Fool_ - Evanescence.  
_LIES ... ...__Angels_ - Within Temptation.  
_... ... ... ...Your Love Is A Lie_ - Simple Plan.

_J'ai juste l'amer souvenir de l'avoir aimé, sans réponse._

Allen, dans cette histoire, tu sais que c'est toi. Merci pour le titre, ces deux L enlacés nous correspondent si bien : love and lies. Merci pour ton soutien dans cette sombre et triste affaire. Désolée pour le Yûvi. Et tu sais que ma Chine n'est pas si loin de ton Angleterre...  
— Ta Lavi

_"Nous avons vécu le début d'une histoire…  
_Il_était comme une promesse que la vie n'a pas tenue.  
__Moi je tiens toujours mes promesses." - _Marc Lévy


End file.
